Wish You Where Here
by littletess
Summary: Bulma & Vegeta Love/Drama Story.. Nothing more to say ;)
1. Intro

Title: Wish you where here...  
  
By Tess.  
  
Sum: Uhm.. Romance/Drama.. Type.. Sad.. Go get some tissues!  
  
--------  
  
When Vegeta has died Bulma is still inlove on him.. Dont know why.. But.. Vegeta is kinda cute dont ya think so? ^_^ I L-O-V-E MY Vegeta -_-' But yeah.. I love my Trunks to! Whieh!.. *cough* Okay the story's is about Bulma, Vegeta has Died in a battle, and Bulma still inlove on him wants him back.. Now lets say he comes back! Would that be great??? Evrything is going to be Aye okay! I want to make it atleast about... 16 chapters? Or something?  
  
--------  
  
READ MY OTHER FANFICS TO;  
  
Trunks Goes Crazy;  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=921865  
  
Sing Dance and Play the guitar; (HP)  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=842819  
  
Pretty please? 


	2. Bulma and Vegeta

Title: Wish you where here...  
  
By Tess.  
  
Sum: Uhm.. Romance/Drama.. Type.. Sad.. Go get some tissues!  
  
------  
  
Its been 2 weeks since Vegeta has died in a battle. Bulma still loves him. To much to be true.. She loved Vegeta with all her heart.. But she couldnt let him know it.. He's dead she will never say 'I love you..' to him. Bulma dreamed away. Vegeta's face comes in her mind.. She loves him really much.. Why couldnt she say it before the battle? Why? She was to chicken. He said; 'Dont bother me woman if you dont have anything to say to me!' 'i was an idiot..'she tought and turned her self around. She was lying in her bed. It was 2:00 am. "I need to get some sleep.." She tought and got away in a deep sleep. Dreaming of her Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Bulma Wake-Up Dear!" "What is it?" Bulma asked. "Goku is on the line for you!" Bulma's mom said. "Thanks.. Hey Goku whats up?" "Nothing i just want to ask you how do you feel about getting Vegeta wished back? I know you hate him..." *Hate him? Hate him? I LOVE HIM!* "Yeah Goku i do hate him but you can wish him back he might be in handy for other battles.. Are you going to wish him back today?" "No not today i still have to talk with evrybody i would be like a month for he gets back!" "A month? Are you sure?" "Yes i am.." "Okay wel see you Goku!" Bulma said and hung up. She made a little jump.. *VEGETA IS GOING TO BE BACK!!!* She tought and walked happy downstairs..  
  
"So evryone is okay that Vegeta is going to be back?" Goku asked to the other Z-Fighters. Nobody said anything.. "I think thats a yes..I have all the Dragonballs so we can start now.." He putted them on the ground. "Heya! Dragon how ya doing?" "What-do-you-want-to-wish?" The dragon asked. "Ayo.. We just want Vegeta back!Draggie Smaggie!" Goku said. "Your-Wish-Is-My- Command" The Dragon said and vanished. "Where Vegeta?" Goku asked and looked around. "Should we call his name and shake with cookies?" Goku said again. "I'm right here you baka!" A voice said. It was Vegeta. "Hey Vegetable!" Goku said and Hugged Vegeta. "Get of me you baka!" Vegeta said and pushed Goku away. He was kind of staring at Bulma, Up there he could see Bulma thinking about HIM! It was so uhm to put it in a Vegeta way; Womans instinct.. But he was kinda inlove on her to. Why? He dindt know. But how? He was deeply madly inlove on her! Bulma stared back. Still kinda suprised. "Hey Veggie head!" She said. "Dont Call me that Woman!" He said angry. "I have a name for the hunderd time! Its BULMA! B-U-L-M-A!" "Yeah yeah.. I will try to call you like that Woman!" He said and walked away. "Do i still live in Capsul Corporation?" "Yep and a training room.." "Good.." He said and walked away. They all get back to there houses. "See you!" Bulma said to evryone and walked away. Vegeta's arms crossed and waited. "What?" Bulma asked. "Dinner!I'm Hungry!" He said and smirked. "Oh alright! Just this once becuse your just back!" She said and walked to the kitchen. "You are going to make my dinner?" Vegeta asked and walked after her. "YES!" She said and smiled. "Why? I tought i was a non feeling bastard!" "How do you mean?" She asked. Bulma blushed slight. She tought of him that he was a non feeling bastard! How is that possible that he knows? *I'm gonna figure that out tomorrow i'l go to goku.* she tought and made dinner. It was almost bed time.Vegeta already laid in bed sleeping. Bulma went to check him out. *He's so cute and peacefull while he's asleep!* she tought and walked into his room. Just with one foot. Vegeta woke up. "Hey! What are you doing Wo- Bulma?" He asked angry. Bulma was happy that he dindt said Woman. "I need something! Your dirty clothes please!" Veeta stood up out of his bed and handed the clothes. Theyre faces were a few inches away. "Thanks.." Bulma said and looked at him. "I better go to bed.." Vegeta said and walked back at his bed. *Vegeta never do that..* She tought and walked away.  
  
*Why? Why dindt i kiss her? I had the chance! Why?* Vegeta tought while he was lying in his bed. I had the chace but i screwed it up!* He turned himself around. *Tomorrow i WILL get the chance i will invite her or something to say i have to talk!* Vegeta turned around again. *No thats not like me! I will say she has to fix the Training Room! Yes thats it..* He turned himself around again and closed his eyes.  
  
It was night. Vegeta had his plan And Bulma did some research. "Wom- Bulma! The Training Room is broken! You have to fix it NOW!" "Alright Alright!" Bulma said. "I'm Here!Whats wrong?" Vegeta pointed at a object that looked messy? "Oh god.." She said and they walked in. "Please shut the door Vegeta." She said and looked at the messy thing. "Wom-Bulma?" Vegeta asked. "Yes?" She replied. "Uhm.." Vegeta moved a little bit to Bulma. "You know when i was above.." "Yes?" "I sorta..Uhm.." "What is it Vegeta? If its not anything usefull.." "I-i-i-.." "You what?" "I'm Inlove.." "INLOVE? YOU ON WHO??" Bulma said. *he cant be inlove on some slut!* she tought. "Damnit.. I AM INLOVE ON YOU!! OKAY?" "On me?" Bulma asked. "Yes.." Vegeta said and blushed. "Gosh.." She said and looked him in the eyes. "I'm your saiyan Prince!" Bulma blushed. Very much. Theyre faces were close enough to kiss each other. They slowly reached at each other. They closed theyre eyes and theyre lips meeted. Vegeta putted his arms around her waist and pulled her to him closer.  
  
---------  
  
Whats going to happen between Bulma and Vegeta? Find out in the next episode of DragonballZ!!! Whieh! That was fun ^_^ 


End file.
